litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peridot/Supports
Peridot and Shed C Support *'Peridot': Ah, Shed, just who I was looking for. *'Shed': Yo, P! How's it hanging, fam? *'Peridot': ...fam? *'Shed': Yeah, you know, fam? Like family. Bro. Friend. *'Peridot': Why not just say friend? *'Shed': Doesn't sound as cool if I just do it that way, now does it? *'Peridot': Regardless, this is exactly why I wanted to talk to you. I've been curious about your strange... vocabulary. *'Shed': Strange? *'Peridot': Such as your tendency to say odd abbreviations rather than actual phrases. *'Shed': It isn't THAT odd, smh. *'Peridot': See! What does that even mean? *'Shed': Duh, everybody knows that. It means shaking my head, ya dig? *'Peridot': You weren't even shaking your head, though! And dig what? *'Shed': Not literally dig, it's a phrase. Do I need to like, give you an entire crash course on my lingo and stuff? *'Peridot': That may be necessary, yes. It should make deciphering what you're saying in the midst of battle significantly easier when I actually know what those peculiar words mean. *'Shed': *Whispering* Tch, some people might say clod is a weird word, ya know. *'Peridot': What was that? *'Shed': Nothing! Peridot and Tito C Support *'Peridot': Tito? A moment of your time? *'Tito': Anything for you, mamacita. What's up? *'Peridot': What-a-cita? *'Tito': Er, nothing, just one of my pop's weird words. Tell me what's on your mind. *'Peridot': Well, I've been meaning to ask you more about this "pro-wrestling" thing. I seem to recall one of the Gems back home mentioning it from time to time. She was quite enthralled with it. *'Tito': Cool! I'll have to meet her sometime and see if she was a fan. *'Peridot': Well, considering how your fathers and their friends helped kill her not too long ago... *'Tito': Uh.... oh. *'Peridot': Regardless, I do find the whole thing fascinating. From what we saw at your show, it certainly seemed violent, but from what I understand you're actually trying to not hurt each other? *'Tito': Yeah, pretty much. I mean, a lot of it still hurts no matter what, but we try to do it in a way that minimizes the damage taken, while making it LOOK more painful than it is. *'Peridot': So the theatrics plays a bit part. *'Tito': Yup. It's a lot like a sparing match, except a lot more showoff-y, and not involving weapons... well, at least not the type of weapons we use in battles. *'Peridot': Hm, it seems like there's quite a bit more to it than meets the eye. *'Tito': Dude, you don't even know. I could sit here and explain wrestling for hours. *'Peridot': I might just have to take you up on that. When I have the proper note taking equipment, of course. *'Tito': Trust me, I'd be glad to talk more about it if you really are curious. Just say the word and I'm there. *'Peridot': I'll keep that in mind. B Support *'Peridot': Ah, Tito. I'm glad I found you. *'Tito': Glad to be found. To what do I owe the pleasure? *'Peridot': Due to the amount of free time we currently have, I was interested in taking up your offer to educate me on professional wrestling. *'Tito': Wait, you were actually serious when you said you were interested in that? *'Peridot': Indeed. I feel it would make for an interesting topic to study. *'Tito': Well in that case, pull up a chair! Shit, where to start? You want me to like, just talk about a specific part or give you the whole crash course? *'Peridot': This is me you're talking about. Anything less that knowing all information possible would be unacceptable. *'Tito': A'ight. This might take a while. *hours later *'Tito': And... yeah, that should just about cover everything. *'Peridot': ... Wow. *'Tito': I know, right? *'Peridot': Who would have imagined that over the top dramatic storylines would compliment barbaric grappling so seamlessly? *'Tito': Yup. It's kinda like an art form with all the different components we put into it. *'Peridot': This was quite informative. Thank you for the insight, Tito. *'Tito': Any time, senorita, anytime. You know, if you wanted to tell me about yourself instead for a change I'd be more thank happy to-.... oh, she already left. Hm. A Support *'Peridot': Good afternoon, Tito. *'Tito': Oh no, don't you good afternoon me, chica. You're not getting away with just a simple greeting. *'Peridot': What? *'Tito': You left me hanging last time we had a talk. After all that asking about my profession, it's high time I asked you about yours. *'Peridot': I wasn't aware that this was something that bothered you. *'Tito': Nah, it really doesn't, but hey it gives me an excuse to talk to you. *'Peridot': And that is important because? *'Tito': I don't know, you're fun to talk to? But since I joined after you did, and we didn't know much about you from the future, figured it'd be a good way to get to know you better. *'Peridot': Hm. Well I suppose I can't blame your curiosity. After all, I AM the cornerstone of this unit. *'Tito': So tell me, what did you do before joining all this war nonsense? *'Peridot': I'm... not sure I can remember a time when I wasn't involved with some sort of war. *'Tito': Really? *'Peridot': The most I can remember is that I was originally a part of those that opposed the Crystal Gems. They were a cruel, ruthless army. They sent me to fight the Gems, and I was easily defeated. But before they could finish me off, I offered to give them information in exchange for my life. *'Tito': Crafty. *'Peridot': Of course, this is me we're talking about. Anyway, somewhere along the line I started bonding with the clods and we ended up becoming friends. They eventually offered to not only free me as a prisoner, but also offered a full position as a Crystal Gem. *'Tito': Wow. Sounds nice. *'Peridot': It was. And now almost all of them are dead. *'Tito': ... *'Peridot': I don't blame this group. They were merely acting in self defense. The gems were acting reckless and wouldn't listen to reason after Rose's death. But I still miss them. *'Tito': Dang. I'm sorry for bringing it up. *'Peridot': Don't be. I've found purpose again with this army. They're no Gems, but I've grown to like you clods. *'Tito': Well, I'm glad to hear it! Category:FERP Category:Supports